Amazing Grace
by Trignifty
Summary: First, despite the title this is NOT a religious fic, the hymn just went super well with the story so I borrowed the title. Ok, with that out of the way the summary: She lived in New York, and she was blind, but it hadn't always been that way...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it.**** (Though I wish I owned it, haha)**

**Chapter / Story Note: Ok, well from the title of the story and the way it begins you may think that this is a religious fic, but it isn't. The hymn just went so well with this story and provided such a great name for it I couldn't pass it up, I promise it won't be religious in anyway, unless you count mentioning the family going to church.**

Chapter 1

_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost,_

_But now I am found_

_Was blind_

_Bud now I see_

The hymn ended and people began filing out of the church. That was by far my favorite hymn; it had always been, even when I was a little girl. But now, I loved it even more, it held some sort of hope for me, that eventually the blindness will be gone, and eventually I will be able to see again, it's a silly thought, but one that keeps me going. I hadn't always been blind. My vision had actually been wonderful, up until three years ago.

It was January, one of the coldest months of the year, the time when sickness is common, and many loved ones are lost to it. That winter, the winter of 1897, there was a scarlet fever epidemic in our section of town. People were getting sick with it left and right, and few had money to pay the doctor's bills. Men and women, children and old people, babies and adults, were all getting sick with it, and there was very little that could be done.

Then, one day Les got sick, at first we thought it was just a normal cold. He had a sore throat and had been coughing a lot. Then he developed the rash that is the trademark of scarlet fever. By then Mama had caught it, and like most sicknesses, it spread to the rest of us, Papa, David, Sarah, and me. Everyone recovered within a week but me. After two weeks of having it, my vision began to get steadily worse, colors became duller, and things became blurrier. Mama and Papa called a doctor and he said that the fever had settled in my eyes, and if it didn't recede soon there was a good chance of blindness.

One day I woke up, at least I opened my eyes but it seemed like I was still sleeping, I saw nothing, only darkness. I screamed, and someone came running to me, I think it was Mama.

"What is it Grace? What's wrong?" she asked hugging me.

"Mama, my eyes are closed, right?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes, and that my eyes were just closed and weren't open.

"What do you mean? Of course they're open"

Then it struck me, what the doctor predicted would happen had happened, I was blind.

"Mama, I…I can't see anything"

I heard her gasp, and then she was crying. Soon the entire family knew and it was a hard knock for all of us. There was too much work as it was, now Sarah and Mama would be overloaded with needing to take care of me along with the household work.

Time passed, I began to learn to cope without sight, relying on other senses such as hearing and touch to get through those dark days. Two years later, there was an accident at the factory that Papa worked at, he broke his arm, and because he was no use to them anymore they fired him. So that we still had a source of income, David and Les volunteered to help. Sarah already had a job as a nanny for the children of some rich people who lived uptown somewhere. Anyway, it was decided that David and Les could sell papers until Papa's arm healed, but then they would need to return to school.

As luck would have it, the newsies decided to go on strike at that time, so it turned out that Sarah being a nanny was the only source of income, but that's beside the point, that was a year ago.

"Come on Grace, time to head home" That was Sarah; she held my arm guiding me out of the church pew.

I felt someone brush past me and guessed it was Les, running off to find his friends, my guess was confirmed by Mama calling "Les! Get back here at once young man! Church is no place to be running! Now give Grace and Sarah a hand like a good boy"

Les was the youngest in our family, now he was "near eleven" but still claimed to be seven, because "Jack told him to." I have met Jack a few times and he seems nice enough, though he does have a bad habit of lying quite a bit.

I was the second youngest, though quite a bit older than Les, now I am 16, and would probably be out of school by now, had I not lost my sight, as it is, a family friend is teaching me to read Braille lettering, as well as other things.

David is next, he's 17 now, he's the "smart one" of the family, he always did well in school, and now has a job as a reporter's assistant for the New York World. He says that he would rather be a newsie but now he's getting better pay than one of them would and he still gets to work in the newspaper business.

Sarah is the oldest; she's going to be turning twenty this summer. She's considering a job as a school teacher and Mama and Papa think that she would do well in that setting, teaching kids and all, but I think what she really wants is to get married and settle down, she's not exactly the kind of person who is all "independent" and everything.

We exited the church and walked down the street. I still remembered things from before I went blind; I remember the tall steeple of the church and the huge stained glass windows. I remember seeing the newsies, running through the streets selling their papers. I remember always wishing I could live a life like that, free to do what you want with no strings attached. Now I was even less free than I had been before.

We entered our apartment building and Sarah guided me up the narrow staircase, after 57 stairs we turned into a hallway, and walked for about two minutes before we stopped. I heard Papa putting his key into the lock and hear the key turning and the lock click. The hinges on the door squeaked as it opened and Sarah guided me inside and to my favorite spot to sit. It was a couch situated right beside a window that looked out over New York City. I loved to sit there when I was a little girl and plan adventures for myself and try to think of what I would do if I could live exactly how I wanted. Now I would sit there, with the June sunshine warming my face listening to the sounds of the city. The clop of horse's feet against the cobblestone streets, the squawks of the pigeons from the few trees, the yells of the vendors selling their wares, and the calls of the newsies, peddlin' the papes.

"Grace?" Mama interrupted my thoughts "it's time for lunch."

I nodded and stood up, using the sofa to support myself, I felt someone grab my hand, leading me to my seat at the table.

"There ya go Grace"

I smiled, "thanks Les"

Papa blessed the food and we began to eat. Don't even ask how you eat when you're blind, I'll just say that it takes lots of practice, along with trial and error.

After lunch we did our usual Sunday routines, Papa reading the paper, Mama attempting to read a book and then usually falling asleep, Sarah working on some sewing project or another or possibly visiting Jack, and David taking Les to see the newsies.

It was a simple life, but for the most part a happy one, of course there were things that all of us wanted. Sarah, a good husband and a secure home to settle down in, David, to get some of his writing actually published under his own name not under the name of the reporter he assisted, I'm not sure what Les wants but we'll find out in time, and me, well I guess it's obvious, want I want more than anything else in the world is to get my sight back.

**Haha, I'm back with another fic. My muse LOVES reviews, she thrives on them, dies without them…feed the muse! If you don't feed her the progress will be slow or there will be no progress at all (****gasp****eth****) so feed the muse by giving reviews (big puppy dog eyes).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it.**

Chapter 2

I sat perched on my sofa, "reading" a Braille book. There weren't many of them and they were pretty expensive but I got one from Sarah, David, and Les putting their money together for a Christmas present, which was really sweet of them.

I was alone at the moment; Mama was getting some fish for dinner tonight…nasty. She also mentioned something about some fresh fruit…not so nasty. Papa was at work, Les was at school, David was at work and so was Sarah. I turned when I heard the door open.

"Heya Grace, Sarah here?" I recognized the voice as Jack Kelly's. It's amazing how much you can find out from someone's voice, not only where they are from such as New York, or the Deep South, or France, or England, but you can also tell a lot about what their personality is. Take Jack's voice for example, it has a kind of confidence, the only kind of confidence that belongs to a leader.

"No, you've known the girl a year and you still don't know she has a regular job?"

"Well, I…"

I laughed, "Its fine, go ahead and sit down, I'd get you something to eat but…" I shrugged

"Nah, I'd better be going" I could tell from his voice that he was smiling, "Just tell Sarah and Davey that we wanted them to meet us for dinner tonight at Tibby's. Les is welcome too, and if you want to go" he paused, "you're more than welcome."

"Thanks" I grinned, "I'll be sure to tell them."

I heard him crossing the room and then heard the door close. Of course I wasn't going to go to Tibby's. It's just that, from what I had heard, the newsies are a wild bunch, and I preferred a quiet evening with Mama and Papa.

I sat back and let the June sunshine warm my face. A small breeze came through the window fluttering the curtains, I heard the call of a newsie, though what he was saying was indistinct.

About ten minutes later Mama came home with the fish as well as some peaches. It had been forever since we had had some good fresh fruit and she cut up some slices for me to snack on. I told her about Jack's visit and she seemed alright with the idea of Sarah, David, and Les spending an evening with the newsies. She always said that Sarah meeting Jack had been a good thing. Before meeting him she had been stuck up and "hoity-toity". Now she cared about other people, and tried her best to help Mama. Her employers had noticed a change too and had raised her pay check considerably.

About an hour later Les arrived home. The door banged closed as he came running in and I heard him toss his books on the table.

"Les! That is no way to treat your books, now stack them up again right now" apparently they had gone flying all over the table in the process.

"Yes Mama," then he came over and gave me a hug.

"How was your day Les?" I asked

"Eh, pretty good, Aaron and I got in trouble for talkin' in class though, Mrs. Robinson is so mean about that sort of thing, we ain't allowed to say _anythin'_"

"Well you need to pay attention in class or you won't get good grades and then you won't get a good job, and don't say 'ain't' it's bad grammar" I scolded playfully.

"That's how the newsies talk. Besides I wanna be a newsie when I grow up and you don't need good grades for that, Dash has never been to school in his life, in fact I don't think any of 'em have."

"Now Les, I know that being a newsie sounds exciting and all, but try to be practical, you can't be a newsie your whole life"

"You're just like Mama" he said, I could tell he was pouting

I hugged him again, "but, there's plenty of time for you to think about what you want to do, don't make your decisions to quickly, now go do your homework, and when you have it done I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"I can't tell you until you finish your homework"

"Aw, ok, fine, I'll do it, but it had better be a good surprise"

I laughed, "I promise, you won't be disappointed."

About an hour later Dave showed up. "Hey Grace, how was your day?"

I shrugged, "boring as usual, anything happen at work today?"

"Not much, I just followed Mr. Erickson around takin' notes like always, and of course he only used my notes when he wrote the article."

"Well, eventually you'll become a reporter and no one but you will be using your notes."

"Yeah, but he doesn't use any of his own work, he just copies what I have written and puts his name at the top of the article."

I started to laugh, "Hey! What's so funny?" asked David suspiciously.

"It's just that, it sounds so much like what Alice and I would argue over all the time in grade school, she would say that I copied her, and I would say that she copied me, and eventually we would both get sent home."

"I remember that" I could tell from his voice that he was grinning, "Sarah was mortified that her little sister was acting so horribly." That made both of us laugh.

"David? Could you help me with this math problem?" Interrupted Les, "I can't figure it out"

"Sure Les? What is it?" David then went to help Les with his math, not long after that Sarah arrived home.

"Sometimes I seriously want to strangle those little brats!" She yelled as she slammed the door.

"Sarah Marie Jacobs! Do not use that kind of language young lady!"

"But it's true! All they do is fight and fight and fight, and when they get bored of that they fight some more! Maybe they could realize that they would be a lot happier if they at least tried to get along."

"Tough day Sarah?" I asked sarcastically

"I'll say" I felt her sitting down on the couch.

"Well I have something that will make it better"

"What?"

"Les!" I called, "this is the surprise I was telling you about, so you'd better pay attention." I turned back to Sarah, "Guess who dropped by today while you were at work."

"I have no idea"

"Jack Kelly"

"Jack?!?" She squealed, wow, would this girl ever grow up?

"Yes Jack, and he wanted to know if you, David, and Les wanted to meet all the newsies at Tibby's for dinner." I leaned closer to her and whispered "Mama's making fish stew."

"Ok I'll go! I'll go! Anything to get away from that stuff"

I had to laugh, it's amazing the threats you can use on some people. Around six o'clock someone knocked on our door, I heard Mama answer it, "Oh Jack! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in."

I heard someone run over to the door, I'm guessing it was Sarah going to receive a hug…or more.

"Who's your friend?" asked Mama, so Jack had brought another newsie with him.

"Oh, this here's Mush, we was just headin' to Tibby's together and decided to stop by here to see if Sarah, Dave, and Les wanted to join us"

"Of course they can, would you like to come in?" Said Mama

"Um, no thanks, we was just stoppin' by"

"Well it will take me a few minutes to get ready" said Sarah, "so you might as well not be standing in the door way."

"Oh fine," Jack relented, "I guess we can come in."

"Hey Mush!" Called Les

"Hi Les, what's up?" Said a voice that I hadn't heard before, it was quiet, but friendly, though it lacked the confidence that Jack's had, "we haven't seen you around for awhile"

"Oh, I've been in school" Les was obviously pouting again, "but," he seemed to brighten up "I only have one more week left in the term and then I don't need to go back until September, and Papa said I can sell papes again during the summer"

"It'll be great to have you back, you always was good at sellin' papes"

"Grace?" called Sarah

"Yes?" I said sitting up

"I left one of my pins on the windowsill; do you think you can find it?"

"Um, maybe" I began feeling along the windowsill until I felt something cold, it seemed like it might be a hair pin. "Is this it?" I asked holding it up.

"Yes, thank you so much" she came over and grabbed it, "oh, Mush, by the way this is our sister Grace, I don't think you've met her before"

"No, I don't think I have, nice to meet ya"

"Nice to meet you too, don't bother trying to shake my hand, I wouldn't be able to find yours anyways, I'm blind"

"Oh"

There was an awkward pause that Sarah thankfully relieved, "I think I'm ready now, shall we go?"

"Sure" said Jack. I heard the sounds of several feet crossing the room and then I heard the door close.

"So Grace, ready for some fish stew?" asked Mama cheerfully. _Oh glorious_ I thought _maybe I should have gone with the newsies after all._

**Thanks for reading, and r****emember…reviews feed the muse and she is VERY hungry. FEED THE MUSE…please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it.**

Chapter 3

Jack visited our apartment frequently, to see Sarah, or talk with David, or whatever. Sometimes he brought other newsies with him too. I gradually learned to tell them apart, Racetrack's voice almost always had a hint of sarcasm in it, and more often than not it was more than just a hint. Kid Blink seemed to almost always be smiling, I could tell from his voice. He was friendly and was fun to talk to because he always had good stories about what happened out there on the streets. But Mush was my favorite, he was sweet and a little bit shy, but he was great to talk to, and his voice had a kind of, I don't know, tone in it that made it seem like he really cared about the people he talked too. Well, don't take it from me, I'm terrible at describing things.

One day, I was sitting on "my sofa" alone again. Mama had gone to visit a sick friend, Papa, David, and Sarah were at work, and Les was at school. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?" I called

The door opened, "Hey Grace," I recognized Mush's voice, "Um, is Mrs. Jacobs here?"

I shook my head no, "she's out visiting right now, but she should be back soon, you can wait here until she gets back."

"Uh, no, thanks but um" he was stumbling for words.

"Honestly Mush, come in and sit down, Mama should be home soon anyway"

"Well, I guess I could stick around for a little while" he finally relented.

I heard him walk across the room and sit down; we sat quietly for a few moments until he broke the silence. "What is it like? Bein' blind I mean"

The question shocked me, no one had asked me right out what it was like being blind, I guess they considered it rude.

"Well," I answered, "It's very, uh, boring"

"I guessed as much" I could tell he was smiling, "so what-"

"Hey," I interrupted, "you asked one question, now it's my turn"

"Fine, ask away"

"What is it like bein' a newsie?"

"That's a bit of a broad question"

"And mine wasn't?"

He paused for a moment, "Well, hmm, where to start? Uh…"

"Just start at the beginning" I said

"The beginning?"

"Yeah, how you start your day."

"Well, around five thirty, Kloppman, he's the caretaker of the lodgin' house, comes and wakes us all up, and ya know we get ready for the day, then we go to the distribution office and buy our papes"

"How many do you buy?"

"Um, on an average day about seventy, more when the headlines are good, less when the headlines are bad."

I nodded, "I already know what makes a headline good" referring to the first time I had met Jack.

He laughed, "then we go and sell our papes, nothin' specific I can say 'bout that, because it changes day to day."

"Must be nice not having the same thing happen to you every day" I said, almost wistfully.

"You wouldn't say that if you was a newsie"

I shrugged, "well I do right now."

There was a pause and then he started talking again "after we sell our papes we head back to the lodgin' house, we pretty much just talk and hang around, usually Race ends up starting a game of poker or somethin' like that"

"Do you play? Poker, I mean"

"Um, sometimes, I'm not the greatest at it though and in the end I almost always lose my money"

"Too bad"

"So, what's it like, not bein' a newsie?" he asked

I grinned "you should probably ask someone else that question, all I can say is dark, and boring, very boring."

Suddenly I heard the door open, and someone stepped into the room. "Anything happen while I was gone…oh! Hello Mush, I didn't see you here." Said Mama

"Oh, Jack just sent me to tell ya several of the newsies caught a fever, he knows how good ya are with medicine and all, and he was wonderin' if you could come down tonight and have a look at 'em"

"I'll see what I can do" Mama answered solemnly, "I may be able to visit later tonight"

"Thank you, I don't know what we'd do without you"

Mama laughed, "I haven't done anything yet, now why don't you go and sell the rest of those papers?"

"Yes ma'am , and thanks so much" I heard the door close as he left the room.

Soon after Les, David, and Sarah arrived home and last of all came Papa. He hugged Sarah, kissed Mama, asked David how his day was, and made sure Les hadn't been too much of a pest to Mrs. Robinson. He then sat down next to me and hugged me, I snuggled up next to him, these were some of the best times of my day, when Papa would tell me about the "outside world" what happened, what he did that day, anything and everything. I would tell him the few things that had happened to me that day, and ask questions. Sometimes he would read to me, or we would just talk.

"So how's my Grace doing today?" he asked

"I'm alright, anything interesting happen today?"

"Well, I don't know if you would find this interesting but you might"

"Yes?"

"Guess what I found out today?"

"I'll never guess so you might as well tell me"

"I was talking to Mr. Voth today and he asked me how you were doing, so I said that you were doing fine, though you missed being in school, but you had learned to read Braille, and then he said that that reminded him about an article he had read in the paper about a college for blind children"

I suddenly sat up, a college? For blind children? I could still get an education? I was more than excited, I was absolutely thrilled.

"He gave me this," Papa handed me a piece of paper. I guess it was some sort of flyer.

"Can you read it to me Papa?"

"Of course" he took the paper back and cleared his throat, he then proceeded to read about what seemed a sort of heaven on earth to me. It told how the children sent there learned to read, write, sew, many things that I never dreamed of being able to do again. One girl even learned to play the piano, though she had to do it completely from memory.

"And do you think I can go?" I asked after Papa finished reading

"That's the hard part, you see, it's not exactly free to get into"

Then I realized that there must be a charge to get into the school, and whatever it was, I was positive that we wouldn't have enough money.

I sighed, "Well, I suppose that I can still keep on learning from Mrs. Olsby" I said referring to the family friend who came once a week to help me further with my "reading".

Papa hugged me, "I was just so excited when I heard about it, I thought it may be the silver lining for the cloud on my little Grace."

That night I lay in bed thinking about the school, how wonderful it would be to be rich and be able to go, of course there was no chance of me going, and there was no point in wishing, that would only make it harder to live with the fact that I couldn't go. With that thought I fell asleep.

**Remember to feed the muse! Reviews are wonderfully nutritious for my hungry muse…she also feeds on lurking readers if she doesn't get enough reviews….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it. (Though I wish I owned it, haha)**

Chapter 4

I couldn't get the thought of the school for blind students out of my head. No matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't leave, it was the most annoying thing ever. I knew that there was no chance that I could get in. It was horribly expensive and unless they offered scholarships it was ridiculous to even think about getting in.

"Grace, what are you thinking about? You haven't paid this little attention since who knows when" exclaimed my teacher Miss Olsby.

"I was just thinking about a school for blind children"

"A WHAT?"

"A school for blind children, Papa got a flyer on one yesterday"

"Grace, I don't want to disappoint you, but the chances of you getting into a special school, is a bit...unlikely"

"I _know_ that, it's just, now that I know about it, I can't get it out of my head"

Miss Olsby hugged me, "well right now focus on the Braille, alright?"

-------

It seemed that everyone that I talked to about it seemed to think that there was no chance that I would get into the school, but there's always hope right?

I spent my days hoping and my nights dreaming that somehow I might be able to get into the school. I knew that I was going to probably be blind for the rest of my life, but if I could just make some money then maybe I could at least lead a relatively normal life.

One night Jack came to have dinner and I told him about it.

"I say, go for it" he said

"How?"

"I don't know, you're smart though, maybe they have scholarships or something"

"Yeah, or something"

"Grace, I never saw you as a quitter"

"When did I quit? I never even started!"

"I think you started when you found out about the school, give it your best shot and see what you can do"

"But I don't even have anything to shoot at"

"I'm sure you'll find a way in time, success isn't always measured by money Grace" With that he stood up and left me to think it over. I considered possibly writing to the school, asking about a scholarship program, it could be possible that they had one. Who knows? I mean what have I got to lose?

---------

The next week I talked to Miss Olsby about writing a letter. She considered it a waste of time. Who would be interested in a poor Irish immigrant in New York City? There were plenty of rich blind children out there whose parents would be happy to pay full price to send them to the school, why should they be interested in me?

I asked Sarah and David, they both had the exact same response as Miss Olsby. Finally I turned to Jack.

"Jack, do you honestly think there is any possible way that they will accept me?" I asked

"Why wouldn't they? You're smart, you're talented, you have great potential, and you persevere through even the toughest stuff. I swear, I've never seen anyone as stubborn as you can be sometimes."

I smiled, "thanks Jack, but, how can I write a letter? I mean, everyone says that I shouldn't do it and that it's a waste of time"

"But it wouldn't hurt to try"

"It wouldn't hurt to try, but, I can't write, I mean, it's physically impossible"

"I can write it for you"

"Would you?" I cried

"Of course, just tell me what to say"

A day later we had sent a letter off to the Philadelphia Institution for the Visually Impaired. I was so nervous to hear their reply. Would it be good? Would it be bad? Would I get any reply at all? I could hardly concentrate during my lessons with Miss Olsby, and she would get terribly frustrated with me.

Finally about three weeks later Jack came bursting into the apartment.

"Jack Kelly! Will you ever learn to behave?" Exclaimed Mama from where she was kneading bread dough.

"Probably not" he answered then I heard him come closer to where I was sitting. "Grace, I got a reply!"

I gasped, "Really? Can you read it to me?"

"Sure" I heard the sound of someone ripping open an envelope he then cleared his throat and began reading "Dear Miss Jacobs, we are sorry to inform you that we cannot accept you to the Philadelphia Institution for the Visually Impaired at this time. If you found out the adequate information on this institute you will have noticed that there is a yearly entrance fee, we cannot and will not change that fee for any particular student. We are sure that you understand--"

"Stop!" I cried "I get the picture. I knew it was a foolish idea to write to them anyway"

"Grace, I'm really sorry 'bout this"

"It's fine, it's fine, it's not your fault" I managed to say between sobs. I was so sure that they might accept me, so ready to have a chance at a good education. Now I felt like my world was crashing down around me, there was nothing left of it. I heard footsteps crossing the room and heard the door close telling me Jack had left. It was a stupid idea anyway and I had wanted it so bad, now all my chances were gone. Or were they?

**The muse was most happy with the last reviews…unfortunately, each chapter we write makes her hungry again. So…Please review! FEED THE MUSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it.**

Chapter 5

Life went on as always, but it seemed to lack the energy and reason that it had before. It seemed like I had no chance at anything. That was stupid because I had been doing fine for the most part before I had heard about the school but, I guess I had just been so ready to have a chance, so ready to be accepted that it came as an extra hard blow to me.

Miss Olsby noticed my change and asked me what the matter was, of course I didn't tell her the truth because she had been so skeptical of the whole school idea in the first place. I just told her that I wasn't feeling well.

Of course if they had accepted me I would have panicked. It would have meant leaving my friends and family behind in New York and moving to Philadelphia.

Several weeks after the letter came it was Sarah's twentieth birthday. She only wanted a quiet dinner, with us (her family) and Jack, but David as well as several of the other newsies put their heads together and planned a large party for her. It was to be held at Irving hall the night of her birthday. Of course, I didn't go, but Mama, Papa, David, and Les all went.

When they got back Sarah told me that Jack had proposed to her.

"Did you say yes?" I asked

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

The wedding is going to be held next spring, and though it is ten months away Sarah is already excited and is making plans.

June turned to July and then passed to August. With August came heat, and humidity, and bugs, lots of bugs.

But just as July had turned to August, August passed to September. September was my favorite month, it was still warm, but no overly so, and there was still that summery feel in the air. That was when the letter arrived.

Papa had come home with the mail, the usual bills and business letters. Then I heard Papa gasp. "Grace, it's a letter, it's for you"

Now it was my turn to gasp, "a…a letter? For me?" No one, in my entire life had _ever_ sent me a letter. "Will you read it to me? Please?"

"Of course" I heard an envelope being ripped open. "Dear Miss Jacobs, we would like to inform you that you have been selected for scientific testing for the blind. This is not an order, but a fine opportunity for-" I heard no more. Scientific testing? How did I of all people get selected? Why me?

"So, what do you think?"

"I…I don't know" I said, I was so confused.

"Grace, it says that there is a possibility that it will give you your sight back"

I gasped, "What?"

"And there would be no cost, they may even pay you"

My mind was reeling, what was going on? I didn't even understand it, I was so confused.

"Think it over. You don't need to give your answer right away"

I nodded

--------

That night I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was full of questions about the tests, what they would do, and how I got chosen. Was it random? Did they have people stationed all over to find different blind people who would possibly say yes? And what was the risk involved?

I knew that there would be a risk. But despite that, I may be able to regain my sight and help thousands of other blind people if it succeeded. If it didn't succeed, well, they were only working on my eyes right? So, what did I have to lose? Of course I was going to talk it over with Mama and Papa, Miss Olsby too, and possibly Jack or Mush. I mean, this would probably be the biggest decision of my life.

I don't think I slept at all that night, and the next day I didn't feel like I could focus on anything. Not that there was much to focus on because Miss Olsby wouldn't come until tomorrow. Finally Papa came home and asked if I had made a decision.

"No, not really" I said, "I mean, I want to talk to you and Mama about it and also to Miss Olsby, and maybe some other people too."

"I understand that and I think that is a very wise choice" He said

"But, they will be only doing stuff to my eyes right? So, if it doesn't work, will I be any worse off than before?"

Papa seemed to take a while considering this, "Grace, I honestly have no idea, I don't have all the answers, though I certainly wish I did."

I sighed, "So basically I can say no, and possibly miss out on gaining back my sight, or I can say yes, having no idea what I am getting into and then, well, what then? It's not like they're going to be messing with vital organs that aren't already messed up as it is."

"That's true"

It was a difficult decision and I didn't want to rush it, "Papa, is there a deadline for my answer?"

"Let me check" I heard him stand up and walk across the room and come back, "Um, it says that they must receive your answer by December first, that gives you two months."

I nodded, it was so hard. Some people may consider it a "no-brainer" but for me, well I just felt nervous about saying yes, but what if I said no, and it really worked? I hated making decisions. That was one nice thing about being blind. Everyone usually makes your decisions for you.

One day in early October I heard a knock on our door. Mama got up to answer it.

"Oh Mush, it's nice to see you, come in, come in"

I sat up a little straighter. I hadn't talked with him for a while.

"What brings you here?" asked Mama

"Um, nothing terribly important, but I was talkin' to David and he said that um, I may be of a little help in a decision that Grace needs to make, though I have no idea what it is about."

"Well, I guess you can talk to Grace about it, I need to go and get some more flour, we are completely out, but you are welcome to stay" Said Mama.

I heard footsteps come across the room and someone sit down on the other end of the sofa.

"So, how can I be of service to you Miss Jacobs" said Mush playfully.

I grinned, "Well, it's something that I've been thinking about for about…a month now and seem to be getting nowhere."

"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is"

I nodded and began to explain about the letter, and how I had been going back and forth on my decision for the past month. "I honestly don't know what to do, because I could be very glad I did it, but on the other hand, it may be a really bad choice to go ahead" I finished.

Mush was quiet for a moment. "Well, you ain't got anything to lose. You're blind as a bat now, if you don't mind me sayin' that"

I laughed, "I don't mind at all, because it's true"

"Um, one thing that you didn't mention, where is it goin' to take place?" Mush asked, almost nervously.

"Washington D.C." I answered

"Oh"

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that, I was hopin' it was in New York is all"

This puzzled me, why would it matter to him?

"If it was in New York I would tell you to go for it" said Mush, "but, Washington is a long ways away, and it doesn't sound like it will be a quick test and then you can leave, it's sounds like it may take a while, maybe even a couple months." I had thought about this, it was one of the reasons that kept me from leaving. "If it was my choice I would have you stay." Mush finally said. I was a bit surprised, I thought that he would be excited about it and be encouraging me to go.

"Why is that?" I asked. There was a pause, and then I felt someone pick up my hand. A shock of electricity seemed to go through me.

"I said it already" he said gently, "you would be far away for a long time."

These words shocked me, but in a good way. Then he hugged me, and instead of pulling away like I probably would have I snuggled closer to him. It was one of the few times in my life when I felt like nothing could go wrong. I wished that I could stay there, in his arms forever.

"Then I won't go" I whispered.

Then he gently kissed me on the forehead, "I was hopin' you would say that."

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate all my reviewers, so does the muse…I also need a good name for my muse…any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it. **

Chapter 6

Now that I had decided to stay I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. I was so glad that I had finally been able to make a decision and though I still don't know if it was the right one it was for a uh…good reason.

When Mama came home she acted relatively normal. We heard the door open. I scooted to one end of the couch and Mush to the other. I put on my best "innocent angel face" and I was guessing Mush did the same.

"So, what have you two been up to?" She asked, I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Um, well, I've made a decision about the testing."

"Really? That's good news, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do it"

"Really? I thought for sure you would! Why aren't you?"

"It's for a good reason"

"Grace?" she seemed a bit suspicious.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

She snorted but didn't reply.

"Well, I had better be goin'" Said Mush, I heard him cross the room and heard the door close, as soon as he was gone Mama came and sat next to me.

"To tell you the truth" she began, "I'm very glad you decided to stay"

I nodded, "I'm glad too, I don't know what I was thinking even considering going."

She hugged me, "you made a good choice Grace, but um, what made you finally decide?"

I shrugged, "let's just say that Mush is good a persuading people, especially when you agree with him."

Mama seemed puzzled by this, but finally said "well, I'm glad you finally made a decision and it is the decision that _I_ would want you to make."

"Thanks Mama, I'm glad you think I made the right choice."

She hugged me, "and I'm glad that you are happy with that decision."

Several days later Mush showed up again.

"Hi Grace, I was wonderin' if you would like to come down to Tibby's for dinner tonight, David and Les are already goin' and I think Sarah is goin' to come too."

This was a difficult dilemma, because, to tell you the truth, I was a little bit…scared of the newsies. Of course I trusted Mush and Jack, but everyone else, I wasn't so sure. But, Mush wouldn't have invited me if I wouldn't like it right? "Um, I guess I can come" I said nervously.

"You can? Great!" I could tell he was excited, "Les is comin' to meet Dash right after school is out and David and Sarah are comin' right from work so do you want me to pick you up around…six?"

I nodded, "six works"

"Great"

----------

At six I sat on my sofa waiting nervously. I had no idea what I was getting into and this was the first time I had left the apartment without a parent in three years. Being nervous was an understatement. I almost hoped that Mush had forgotten, not quite, but almost.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I sat straight up in shock,_ I should stay home, I should stay home, I should stay home_ I kept telling myself, but that was useless. I heard Mama jump up and open the door and greet Mush, then I heard both of them crossing the room coming towards me, closer…closer…closer.

"Hey Grace" he greeted me

"Hey Mush" I said, _I wonder if he can see me shaking_. I knew I shouldn't be so nervous, the newsies were friendly and nice, but they just freaked me out a little bit I guess.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, "yup."

Mama hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "have a wonderful time Gracie" she whispered to me.

Mush led me across the room and helped me down the stairs, then guided me through the busy streets, telling me about everything we passed describing it in such detail it seemed like I was actually seeing it myself.

"We're almost there" he said as we made a sharp turn around what I guessed to be a corner, "here we are" I heard a door being pushed open and heard a small bell ring as we stepped inside.

"Grace! I didn't know you were comin'!" I heard Les call.

"Well, here I am" I said smiling.

"Hey fella's it looks like Mush has gotten himself a goil friend!" called one of the newsies, I thought it was Racetrack.

"Race, shut up" I heard David say, oh I love having a big brother.

"She ain't me goil friend!" Mush said, "She just needed some help gettin' here."

"Sure, that's what they _all_ say" I had no idea which newsie that was.

"Grace, since when did you come to Tibby's?" asked Sarah as she led me toward a table.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I needed a 'change of scene'"

"Like you would see it anyway" said Sarah, if anyone else had said that I would have thought they were being mean, but coming from Sarah it was just the kind of joke that big sister's will make sometimes.

I grinned, "Whatever."

"So what are you gonna get?" asked Mush, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, what's good?"

"Well, their roast beef sandwiches are pretty good"

"Alright, I'll get that."

It was a fun evening, the newsies were super nice and friendly and I have no idea why I ever was frightened of them.

"So Grace" said Jack "have you made a decision about the testin'?"

I nodded, "I'm not going to go"

Jack gave a sigh of relief, "I'm glad, what made you finally make that choice?"

I shrugged, "I finally realized how many people I would miss, as well as some other things."

"Well, I'm thrilled you're stayin'"

**So Grace is not going to do the testing! Good? Bad? Don't care? Let me know, my muse is veeeery ****hungry ****and is eyeing several lurking readers out there…come on…tell me what you think! Like it, hate it, whatever…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it. **

**Ok, so so so so so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I had it done and ready, but then I heard some of your responses to the last chapter and considered totally changing the whole story, but my muse (now named Athena) couldn't come up with any brilliant ideas so, I finally decided to do this one, so here it is:**

Chapter 7

Mush now came to visit me almost every day. I always looked forward to when he would come and tell me about what had happened, how the headlines were, how much money Race lost at the races, anything. This was the first time that I actually felt like I knew what was going on. Mush was an amazing story teller too, he was able to describe things so well it was like I was actually seeing them, it wasn't just names and places and things like that, it felt real.

These were some of the happiest times of my life. I would look forward every day to seeing Mush and the days seemed happier too even before seeing him because I didn't have the choice of whether to stay or whether to go weighing on my mind every minute of every day. That was when the letter came.

"Grace, a letter, for you" called Papa from where he was sorting through the mail.

"What? _Another_ letter? You realized I've gotten more letters in the past 2 months than in the rest of my life combined?" I answered

"Well, you got one" said Papa a bit surprised by my little outburst.

"Will you read it to me please?"

"Of course" I heard him opening the envelope then it was quiet a moment and I guessed he was reading it over, "oh Grace" he said quietly.

"What? What's the matter?" the way he had said that worried me.

"It's from the research facility"

"_Again_? I thought when I said no it meant no and that they wouldn't pester me about it."

"Well apparently they think that you would be perfect for the testing."

"But why me? I mean, I'm just the same as any other blind girl."

"Well I guess they don't think so, listen to this 'for your services to us we will offer you a sum of 3,000 dollars'"

I gasped, that was tons of money! More than I ever thought of ever having, then I had a thought, "Papa?"

"Yes Grace?"

"How much was the admission to the school?"

"What school?"

"The school for blind kids."

"I think it was around 1,500 a year"

I gasped, that would be enough for two years of instruction, I may have a shot at the school after all. But then I thought about what I would be leaving behind if I left. My family, Mama, Papa, Sarah, David, and Les, and my friends. I had grown to enjoy the newsies company and it would be hard to leave them, Mush and Jack especially. Besides, Sarah and Jack's wedding was going to be in seven months and who knows how long the testing will take.

"Papa? Does it say how long I will be in Washington?"

I heard him shuffling through several pieces of paper, "they say it will take a month at the most, given no complications arise."

I bit my lip, considering this. I had thought I was rid of hard choices for the time being. Now I had another one to make.

"Talk to your mother about it, they say that they want an answer in two weeks."

I nodded. Why did I need to make this choice?

I had talked to Mama about it and she had said that she would miss me but would love it if I could get into the school, and that wouldn't happen without me doing the testing. I also spoke to Miss Olsby as well as several of the newsies, though I specifically avoided telling Mush about it, I don't know why I just was nervous about telling him that I was considering leaving.

At last I had decided that I would do it. I hadn't told anyone yet, but I was pretty sure I was going too, once I spoke to one more person.

"You're _what_?" Mush asked me, it was evening and we were sitting out on the fire escape.

"I got another letter from them, the research facility for the blind. Mush, they offered me 3,000 dollars! How can I say no to that?"

"Because here you have family and friends that are worth much more than 3,000 dollars"

I considered this, "but, I told you about the school, I've had my heart set on it ever since I found out about it and this would give me enough money to go there for two years!"

"Yeah, once again, you're leavin' family and friends here for your own personal gain," his voice had gotten dangerously low.

"Mush, please don't get angry" I pleaded

"I'm not angry"

"Yes you are, I wanted to talk to you about this and was hoping that you could possibly give me some encouragement, I guess that's impossible"

"What? You're putting all the blame on me! It's not like you haven't done anything! You're gonna be leavin' me here alone for a month at least and then be gone for another two years!"

"Well think about how I feel! I can't see a thing and Sarah and Mama have their hands full taking care of me! Going to the school I'll at least be able to learn how to do some basic household things and help them out!" I was yelling now and I would probably be on my feet if I could stand up.

"You know what Grace? You can do whatever you want! I don't care! I'm through with this!" I heard him storming down the fire escape, the metal echoing in the alleyway.

That night I lay awake a long time. I had told Mama and Papa that I would leave and they had written back to the research facility. I was so nervous and I was also sad. That had been my first fight with Mush and I felt like I had lost something hugely important. I cried myself to sleep that night.

All the arrangements had been made. Papa had written back to the research facility and they said that they were very glad that I had agreed. They had sent half of the money 1,500 dollars, and promised the other half as soon as the testing was completed.

Papa would come with me to Washington D.C. and get me settled in. He would stay there a week with me and then come back home. That was the largest amount of time he could get away from the factory without them firing him.

The night before I left I lay awake, tossing and turning. I hadn't spoken to Mush since our fight and I wanted to say that I was sorry and that I would be back after a month, all chances of that were gone now. Finally I drifted off around 3:00 am.

Mama woke me early. I dressed and Mama brushed my hair. Then we ate and Papa and I set out for the train yards. It was loud and busy, Papa held my hand tightly as he navigated through the people. People were bumping into me right and left. I felt lost in the crowd. Suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"Grace!" I turned towards the sound, I recognized that voice.

"Mush?"

"Grace, thank God I found you, I just wanted to say good bye and good luck"

I nodded, "I'm really sorry, I was stupid to yell that night"

"Don't worry about it, I yelled too" then he hugged me and said goodbye. Soon my train left taking me farther and farther away from New York with every passing minute. What had I gotten myself into?

---------

The train ride was about three hours long. Three hours of nervousness and wishing that I had stayed home, but the thought of the school kept me from jumping off the train and trying to find my way back to New York City. Of course, common sense kept me from doing that too.

When we finally reached Washington D.C. my nerves were at an all-time high. I admit it, I was scared. I clung to Papa's hand as he guided me through the railway station. The research facility had sent someone to meet us. I don't know how Papa was supposed to find him but he did and introduced me. The man was very friendly and said that I was perfect for what they needed me for.

He explained that they think that they had discovered a way to "wake up" your eyes and that it may even cause the blind to see again. I was shocked, wasn't that impossible?

He took us to the facility and took me to the room that would be mine for the next month. He also introduced me to Mrs. Haines, an elderly woman who would be taking care of me while I was there. The first week spent there was just for me to get my bearings. I was glad Papa was there for that time, though Mrs. Haines was very kind. Then it came time for Papa to leave. I'm not ashamed to say it, I cried. I was scared about what was going to happen and I was scared to be alone for so long. He promised me that as soon as the testing was over he would come to get me and that he would write often, but he had to go or he would miss his train. I realized that I was acting like a little girl. I was sixteen for Heaven's sake and I was not acting my age. I calmed myself down and even managed to smile.

"Have a safe trip, I'll be home before you know it" I said hugging him.

"That's my little Grace" he said. Then he was gone, and I was alone.

**Thanks for reading! ****Please remember to feed the muse! Review! Muses eat reviews! Starving muses die! (Dun dun dun)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it. **

Chapter 8

I had been there two weeks when they informed me it was time for the surgery. I was nervous, all I wanted to do was to go home, but that was impossible. The day of the surgery Mrs. Haines led me to the room where it would take place. Then they told me that they had to give me a shot so that I would be unconscious when they did it so it wouldn't hurt. The shot hurt though, it felt like someone was pinching my arm super hard and wouldn't stop.

Then I began to get tired, it was strange, because I had been wide awake before. I stifled a yawn and lay down on the operating bed, then I was asleep.

I woke up. I don't know what had gone on in the time that I had been asleep. I don't even know why I was asleep. Then I remembered, I had had surgery to possibly give me my sight back. Well, it certainly hadn't worked. I was still "blind as a bat" as Mush would say. Just thinking about him hurt. I was homesick. I missed Mama and Papa, I missed Sarah and David and Les, and I missed Mush.

I heard the door open and turned towards the sound. Someone came across the room and sat on my bed.

"So Grace, can you see anything?" I recognized Mrs. Haines' voice.

"Not a thing, I'm still as blind as I used to be" I answered.

"Hmm, so it didn't work. The doctor will be in to see you later today he told me to let you know"

_Great, just what I need, some doctor asking me questions_, I thought, of course I didn't say that out loud. "Alright, he can come whenever, I'm not very busy"

Mrs. Haines laughed, "You know that's what I love about you, you're always so optimistic and funny"

_That wasn't exactly supposed to be _funny I thought, but I grinned and answered her as politely as I could, "Glad you think so Mrs. Haines"

The doctor came soon after, he asked me question after question and it was always "are you sure you can't see anything?" just phrased differently each time. Finally he sighed. "Alright, you may return home now, I will send your parents the money and tell them that you are ready to be picked up."

I nodded, "Yes sir, thank you sir."

"You don't need to be so formal."

I shrugged, "It's a little late to be telling me that."

I heard him cross the room and heard the door close. I was thrilled I was actually going home!

Three days later Papa arrived and the day after we were on the train going back to New York City. He was disappointed that the surgery hadn't worked but was happy to have me back in one piece.

When we arrived home I was almost knocked to the ground by all the hugs I received.

"Grace, there's someone here to see you" said Mama, I could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

"Who?" I asked, not daring to hope that it was Mush.

"Come on" she said taking me by the hand and leading me across the room. Then she let go of my hand, leaving me standing there, in the middle of the room, alone. Then I felt someone hugging me and it was the person who I wanted to talk to most.

"Mush?" I asked, hardly believing it.

"Grace, you're back!" He said.

I hugged him back, "yes, I'm back."

"Can you see?"

I sobered, "no, but that doesn't matter does it? At least I'm home, with you."

And then he kissed me and though I couldn't see it I knew that Mama and Papa were happy though perhaps a little disapproving. It shocked me so much that I didn't pull away, and then I realized that I didn't want to pull away, and I kissed him back.

"Grace Elizabeth Jacobs!" Mama's voice interrupted us "will you ever learn to behave yourself?"

I turned towards her, "probably not, but honestly Mama, do you blame me?"

**No, it's not ****over yet, and that means my muse**** needs food! So go and review! Lurking readers will be hunted down and eaten if my muse doesn't get her fill on reviews! (****Evil**** laughter)**

**Also, I'm going to do some ****shoutouts**** (yeah, I know, start doing them at the end of a story, perfect timing)**

**Ktkakes****: Thanks soooooooo much for reviewing almost every chapter you have been awesome keeping up with that and you are definitely my most regular reviewer. Thanks so much!**

**Spinner: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that no one seemed super mad about me sending her to the research thingy. I was kinda scared about that…**

**Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed this story as well! Heavenly Princess, ThePretender000, Star Lewis, ****NarniaRulz****, Shi-Nom, Lavendar26, thanks so much for your reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Newsies, the songs, or the plot line in anyway. Anything or anyone that you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I am not claiming ownership in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a girl who loves the movie and wants to write about it.**

**Ok, last chapter kinda to "tie up all the loose ends", also it's written in letter form, just to let you know :)**

Dear Grace,

You made me promise to write, so here's my first letter.

I hope that your first week back at the school is going well. It was so great having you come back to New York for Jack and Sarah's wedding. I look forward to when you will come back for good. I hope that this letter finds you happy and healthy.

I'm doing fine though I am looking forward to when you will come back to New York. I miss you so much and hope that this "high class schooling" is doing you well because I'm definitely missing you. I certainly hope you won't come home all "hoity-toity" like, don't let the way all those rich folks act rub off on you.

I'm happy that you were finally able to get what you wanted, and though I miss you lots I know that it will work out for the better for both of us. I will never forget my Amazing Grace, and I hope that you will come home soon.

Lots of love,

Your Mush

P.S.

Did I mention that Davey's found himself a girl friend?

**The End! Yes, I know, the last chapter was short**** and a bit cheesy**** but****, like I said before,**** it was to kinda "tie up al****l the loose ends" and I hope I**** did that. As always reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll hope****fully have another fic out soon, though I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block right now and can't come up wit****h any good ideas, hopefully Athena will**** come up with one soon!**

**And yes, I am considering writing a sequel to this story, though I'm still not sure what the plot will be, though I do know that the title will be How Sweet the Sound, if I ever write it.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Lavendar26: ****Aw,**** thanks so much! I'll be sure to check out some of the other stories in that C2**

**Star Lewis: Thanks so much for reading! Yeah, I was considering having her get her sight back, but like you said it would kinda ruin the story.**

**Ktkakes****: Thank you so much! (****hugs****). I hope this chapter didn't totally ruin the whole story. I didn't really like how the letter turned out, but I couldn't come up with anything else (wait, **** couldn't come up with anything else (blaming the muse, I'm so kind)).**

**Shi-Nom: Well, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much. That's another thing I was going back and forth on, because I thought it may a bit too "Mary Sue-****ish****" to have her go to the school, but decided to do it. My reason being, she wanted it so much and she would still get to "see" Mush when she came home on vacation.**

**NarniaRulz****: Yeah, I really ****really**** want to go to the Brooklyn Bridge too. (And yell off of it ****lol****) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks so much to everyone else who reviewed this story as well!**


End file.
